Kanto Adventures: Journey to the Pokemon League
by JordanH803
Summary: James Salmon is a young, aspiring Pokemon trainer. He's been in his brother's shadow all his life and now as he begins his journey, he is given the chance to prove himself and make a name for himself across the Pokemon regions. Follow as he goes on his first journey through Kanto, meeting new Pokemon and people as well as discovering the secrets of Kanto as he makes his way


Author's note: I am extremely new to fanfic writing so please when giving reviews be completely honest in your response. Any questions, concerns, comments make sure to leave in there! I need as much feedback as I can get to make this fanfic better. **DO NOT HOLD BACK**. Hope you enjoy!

The sunlight had struck down on the vast region of Kanto as a new day had began. Across Kanto, millions of Pokemon roamed the steep mountains and deep oceans that the region contained. Within in the last few years, a Pokemon migration has brought hundreds of new species from nearby regions and along with a new, fiery wave of up-and-coming trainers ready to challenge the Pokemon League for the title of Pokemon Champion. In the small, quiet town of Kanto, a lifelong journey would begin for one young boy

The boy began to stir out of his deep slumber, ready to start the biggest day of his life.

"Today, I become a Pokemon trainer" he said ever so softly.

The boy was James Salmon, the younger brother of world renowned trainer Blair Salmon, who had burst onto the scene in recent years after journeying across all seven regions defeating all the Gym Leaders of each respective region as well as the Island Trials of the Alola. James had always fallen in the shadows of his brother and was eager to begin his quest to create a name for himself as a talented trainer.

He stretched out for the sky as he leapt out of his bed and began to make way for the bathroom. As he prepared his bag for the day, his mind began to wander towards his first task of the day: Picking his first pokemon

"If I pick Bulbasaur, it'll be easy to raise as as being type effective against the first two Gym Leaders but will struggle against the rest of the Gyms not to mention the most weaknesses out of all of the starters. If I pick Squirtle, he'll be a solid, balanced choice through all the Gym Leaders but it's movepool lacks diversity. If I pick Charizard other than the first two Gyms, It'll be smooth sailing through the other Gym Leaders not to mention evolving into Charizard, one of the strongest Pokemon species on the planet but they're incredibly hard to raise. I wonder who to pick…" James pondered

After all the thinking, he almost forgot to leave out for the Professor's as he rushed out the door to the Pokemon Lab. He almost arrived late to the Lab but he made it in the nick of time.

"Whoo!, that was cutting it close!" James exclaimed as he entered the room

"You don't have tell me twice" A old voice commented

James looked out to see the voice belonging to Professor Oak, the Kanto region's Professor and the leading expert amongst all Professors for his work with Pokemon and the study of them. Professor Oak was known around the world for his Johto radio show as well as his works on the relationship between humans and Pokemon

"You look excited to start your journey!" Oak exclaimed as he made his way through his research lab, leading James to his Pokemon room

"Never been more excited in my life" James said happily as he looked at all the Pokemon grazing about in Oak's lab including his famed Muk known for it's passionate affection

"Now, let's get down to business" Oak said as they stopped at a table with three Pokeballs sitting on top of the table

"Inside these Pokeballs are the pokemon Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle, each with its own strengths and weaknesses" Oak explained

"Wow… I've been dreaming of this moment that right now, it feels like i'm in a dream" James said

"I had the very same feeling when I started my journey as a Pokemon Trainer many years ago, you better get used to that feeling because trust me, it will never go away" Oak said grinning.

"Now then, have you made a decision" Oak inquired

James sat there and thought long and hard; who did he want to be his Pokemon partner for life?

Would it be the energetic Fire-type Charmander? the stoic Grass-type Bulbasaur? Or would he choose the strong-willed Water-type Squirtle? He knew it would be a life-changing decision that only he could make

"I think I know…" James said confidently

"Who will it be" Oak questioned

"I choose…" James said

End of Chapter 1

Hey Guys! Thanks for reading short introductory chapter to test out interest. I will be taking a poll on which starter James should choose. Leave your choice with your review of the chapter. Remember, please give all criticism. Will be posting second chapter in next few weeks

See you later,

JordanH803


End file.
